


Press play

by Seemscomplicated



Series: Ellie and Dina [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, It’s just two soft lesbians who love each other, Spoilers!!, They deserved better, don’t read if you haven’t finished the game yet, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seemscomplicated/pseuds/Seemscomplicated
Summary: Ellie finds a dvd movie and decides to bring it home.   The only problem is, they don’t have a DVD player. At least that’s what Dina thinks.Or; I can’t stop thinking about Ellie and Dina, so here you go.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: Ellie and Dina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	Press play

**Author's Note:**

> Two short stories in one day, huh? Guess a had a burst of inspiration.  
> Not proof read, all mistakes are mine.

Dina grew bigger and bigger everyday, the little life growing inside of her. Sometimes she would lay on the couch and talk to her baby. About Ellie, about Jessie. About the weather outside, and she sheep on the farm. Anything to feel closer to the little one. Ellie thinks it’s a boy, and honestly, Dina doesn’t care about the gender. All she knows is that her heart has a spot saved for this tiny, tiny human growing inside her. 

She was just finishing up the dishes when the front door opened. Ellie walked in, backpack in hand. She greeted Dina with a kiss, placing her hand softly on her swelling abdomen. 

“You okay?” Ellie asked, brushing a strand of stray hair out of her face.  
“We’re fine. Missed you, Though.”  
Ellie’s face lit up with excitement, “right, about that.” She reaches for something in her backpack, “look what I found.” 

Ellie gives Dina a small, slim plastic box. It’s been so long it took a while for her to realize-  
“Is this- Ellie!,” she shrieks with excitement,” is this a dvd?”  
Ellie looks smug. “Uh, yeah it is.” She smirked, “Found it in some basement while i was out.”  
The excitement quickly fades though, when Dina realizes they have no way to play the movie.  
Ellie seems to notice her disappointment, because she smiles sadly at her. 

“I know we can’t watch it here, but we can bring it to Jackson, watch it here.” Dina nods quietly, “yeah, sure.” 

Being pregnant is hard, and it isn’t until now she feels how tired and worn out she is. She grabs her girlfriends hand and places a soft kiss on it. 

“Let’s take a nap,” she suggests, and Ellie gladly follows her upstairs. Dina stops her at the bedroom door, “and before you get any ideas, I’m tired.” She points a finger at her, “so don’t get too excited.” Ellie chuckles, “alright.” She puts her hands up, “just a nap, nothing else.” 

Somewhere between napping and talking, Dina ends up under Ellie, back arched in ecstasy. 

So much for napping. 

•

Dina wakes with a start, feeling a sharp pain in her ribcage. For a moment she’s alarmed, but she’s feels it again and realizes it’s just the baby kicking. She strokes her belly soothingly, calming both herself and the baby down. “No sleep for me, huh?”

She hears Ellie downstairs, talking to herself and swearing. “What has she done now.” Dina sighs.  
At least once a week Ellie manages to break or drop something, most of the time something important. She broke a lamp a month ago trying to fix it, a plate two weeks ago. Last week she accidentally dropped a pile of newly washed laundry in the mud. In Her defense, she really is just trying to help. It just doesn’t always work out the way she planned. 

Dina starts walking down the stairs when she hears she tv crackle to life. That old thing. How did Ellie get that to work?  
“Yes!” Ellie shrieks, “heck yeah!” 

Dina leans back on the wall behind her, smiling. “What’s got you so happy?” 

Ellie gives her the widest smile and gestures for her to come sit next to her on the floor. She hands Dina the dvd she showed her earlier. Apparently her confusion is evident, because Ellie opens the dvd and places the cd in the DVD player. A DVD player!  
“No way!” Dina is in awe. “You found a DVD player too?”  
Her girlfriend nods. “Why didn’t you just tell me before?” 

She smiles, “I wanted it to be a surprise.” She kisses dina’s cheek, “now press play, will ya?” 

The movie starts, and they lay down on the couch. Ellie wraps her arms around the other woman’s body, places a soft kiss behind her ear and breathes in the familiar smell of home. 

“What do you think it’s about?” Dina asks, “it’s called frozen, maybe it’s about snow?” Ellie chuckles, “just watch the movie, woman.” They both laugh as the movie begins and Ellie doesn’t think she’s ever been this happy.


End file.
